NCISStargate Atlantis
by stargategeeket
Summary: When Johns sister calls him from the SGC about wraith on Earth he comes quickly and what happens when said wraith feed on a marine?Chapter 3 coming soon.
1. Chapter 1

Ncis/Stargate Atlantis chapter 1

NC

"please, just leave me alone" whimpered a teenage girl. "what do you want?"

"I want John Sheppard." came a raspy hissing voice.

"who?" came the girls voice thou she knew exactly who the person wanted. But lucky for John, he wasn't due back on earth for another month. Or was it tomorrow.

"you know who he is . And I know that he's still on Atlantis. So if you kindly call your older brother I won't have to kill you."

"how in the world do you know who I am. I don't know any wraith. and how did you even get on earth on the first place. If you went throu the gate you would have been killed the second you steped throu and if you came on one of our ships how did you even get here they would have noticed that something was off about you and if you came by hive we would have destroyed it before you even got in orbit. How-" the wraith covered her mouth with his gloved hand and the girl shut up.

"I would love to not kill you right now but I might have to if you keep talking. So please be quite."

"you are so contridicting yourself"

"what?"

"you just wanted me to talk to my older brother and now you want me to be quiet. Make up your alien mind."

"I need you to be quiet now and talk to your brother later."

"Fine be like that. But why don't you want me to talk right now?"

"because I'm not here alone there are others. More pleople like me. They are hiding. Waiting to strike. But their getting tired of waiting with all of this food around us."

"what type of food exactly?"

"you know what I mean by food."

"oh that type of food. Please don't feed on me."

"i won't. Don't worry about that. I'm what your race call a vegitarian."

"how are you doing with that?"

"not well it's hard for a while but ive been feeding on your wild animals."

"well at least there aren't any caselties."

"I wouldn't say that."

"why. What did you do?"

"it was not me it was the others they got hungery."

"you wouldn't happen to know where would you?"

"your capital"

"oh no."

NCIS Building DC

"gear up dead Maren. Found in a aley." said Gibbs as he walked into the

bullpen.

"There a name boss?" asked dinozo.

As Gibbs walked past him he hit the back of dinozo's head and Dinozo winced.

"Is there ever a name dinozo?" remarked Gibbs.

Ziva and McGee were trying to hold back smiles but were failing.

Ally

"hey boss there are some really strange marks on this guys chest and doesn't he look a little old to be active duty?" Dinozo recieved another slap to the head as Gibbs looked at the strange marks on the lutinents chest.

"let's get this body over to Ducky to have this looked at and maybe we can figure this out.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: sorry people i forgot to say that i DONT own NCIS or Stargate Atlantis even id love to say that i do.

AN2: oh and i love reviews i have the third chapter if i can get enough reviews.

Ncis/stargate Atlantis chapter 2

Pegasus Galaxy

John is sitting in his room reading his war and peace book.

"John your sister has a line from the SGC and she says she desperatly needs to talk to you." said a voice over the lantian speakers.

John closed his book. "Thank you Chuck I'll be right up."

One minute later

John is seen running into the control room sees the screen and walks over.

The screen has the image of a teenaged girl with some similarities to John.

"so what's so importiant that you just had to call." John blantently remarked.

"oh you know the usual. Running from aliens who want to kill me. School. Friends. Lifesucking aliens from another galaxy here on Earth and one dead body. Oh and I need some homework help. And it's good to see you too John" the teen had a face of compleat innocence.

John was just blankly stairing at the girl when he figured out what she said he almost yelled. "LIFESUCKING ALIENS."

The whole gateroom got real quiet, and the girl just cringed. "yes. I did say lifesucking aliens John. And I did say that there was a dead body right?"

John just staired at the screen looking very startled. He took one deep breath and looked at his younger sister. "just stay at the SGC I'll be there in a couple of minutes.". He saw his sister nod her head and he disconected the conection and bolted back to his room to back.

DC NCIS building Atopsey room

Ducky was looking at the body and mumbling to himsefl about how unnatural this mans condition is when Gibbs walked in.

"your not talking to the dead this evening Ducky."

"ah Gibbs glad to see you. I was pondering about why this young man looks as old ad he does."

Gibbs looked at Ducky then the body. "uh Ducky this looks like an old man not a young one."

"that is what has me troubled this man seems to have been aged considerably in only a mater of minutes and yet there isn't a thing that could have posibly done this. And those marks on his chest are very peculiar. They resembal a hand but then that slice in the middle just take that theroy and mess it up." Ducky and Gibbs was in deep thought.

"what if this isn't anything you haven't seen. What if it isn't even from Earth? Did you two ever think of that?" said a new voice. Gibbs spun around at the new voice and he saw a tall black haired young man standing in the doorway. "My name is John Sheppard, Special Agent Gibbs."

Gibbs looked at the stranger and finaly commom sence came back to him. "how did you get in here?"

John laughed "easy the front door. And I have an invite from our president to help you with this case. And before you even ask I have the paper proving it." John handed Gibbs a manila folder and continued "and from where I stand it looks to me as if this is my type of problem."

Gibbs was looking at the paper and saw the presidents signiture and noticed that John had said 'his type of problem' and not case. "what do you mean by problem do you mean case?"

John shook his head no "no agent Gibbs I ment what I said. You and your team have to sign some nondisclosure documents if you want to learn the truth about this guy." John waved a hand toward the dead body.

Gibbs glared at John trying to get more info. But John didn't even flinch. "fine I'll sign those documents but I don't know about the rest of my team."

John looked at Gibbs and nodded and managed to procure two other folders and handed them to Ducky and Gibbs. Ducky looked the file over and signed it. Gibbs carefully read the file frowned and signed. They both gave John the signed folders.

"ok well I can tell you that that injury on that guys chest is from an alien but I won't tell you much more till I can get you to a secure area." John turned and left the door. With a confused gibbs following behind him. Leaving Ducky to himsefl and the dead body alone once again.

Bullpen

Dinozo and Ziva where both on phones talking to people and McGee was on his computer searching up information on the dead marine when Gibbs walked in with a slightly confused face with someone following behind him.

"what do you have Dinozo?" Gibbs asked.

"nothing but very confusing data. It appears that the lutenent was 28 year old Thomas Rivers and he was in DC for a meeting with the president." Dinozo replied.

"good and now I'd like to intruduse . John Sheepard." said Gibbs.

John looked at each of the agents.

"special agent Anthony Dinozo. Agents Ziva David and Timmothy McGee. Pleasure to meet you." John said shocking the agents as John said each of their names while looking at them as he said their name.

Ziva snaped out if it before dinozo or mcgee. "uh sure. But if you don't mind me asking how do you know who we are?"

John looked at her. "I did my research before I came here."

McGee then thought of something that had sounded familiar in the . "whould you happen to be related to Jen Sheppard?"

John's face flashed with a look of pure sadness with the mention of Jen's name. "yes I was related to her. I heard of her passing a couple of months ago. She was a very wonderful woman." John looked like he was on the verge of breaking down but he managed to pull himself together as he thought of how she died and of how he had escaped death multiple times.

Gibbs noticed the slight change in the mans mood at the mention of Jen and spoke up. "we all miss Jen here and we will never forget her." at that John smiled a small smile.

John did not want to linger on his cousins death any longer so he changed the subject to what he needed to get done. The disclosure folders. He took te folders out and handed them to Dinozo, Ziva, and McGee.

After he explained why they needed to sign them without giving anything away to prying ears they signed.

Five hours later in the directors office

The Director, Abby and Mr. Paulmer had all signed the disclosure folders, and John had told them all about the stargate program and about the Atlantis expidition he was ready to tell them about the Wraith and their customs. An that took an afully long time with Dinozos constant remarks and Abby's questions.

"...and so that concludes my lecture about the universe we live in." finished John after his hours of Explaining to Gibbs and his team.

Abby looked at John once again then thougt if another question. "Would the strange form of radiation from Rivers body that I found be normal then?"

At the mention of radiation John's head snapped up. "did you just say radiation?" Abby nodded her head. "then no that Is not normal. Can I see the data please?" Abby nodded again and got up to get the data. Before she left John managed to procure a tablet and handed to to her and told her to put her data for this case on it and Abby left.

Later that night in a random building

"I still need you to get ahold of your brother for us. And sence he is on Earth why not call him now." said the wraith.

The teenage girl looked at him. "Sure. And how about I call the president while I'm at it." she had a very strong amount of sarcasm and anger in her voice.

The wraith did nothing but toss a cell phone at her saying once again "call your brother."

The girl caught the phone, glared at the wraith and dialed her brothers phone. Waited about three seconds and got ahold of her brother.

AN: so tell me how it was and please dont comment on my spelling or having people out of character quite frankly i dont care. i quit careing after the first word if i care id never finish anything.


	3. Authors Note

**I am one of those people who hate the Authors notes but sadly even I have to make one. I hate to regret that I havent written anything in a long time and have been busy with work and school :( but I will be posting sometime in the next year...maybe...i think... oh well ill post when I can. As for my brillient reason as to why I havent written in like a year is that my life has gone down hill fast and ive been pulling myself together...will school and work its been hard. But im getting there. So I promis that when I am ready ****_ill write again_****... and if I dont make sence thats becausee im tired... anyways till I write again!**


End file.
